A stolen heart
by DKScrazy1
Summary: I do not own Twilight. Leah and Seth are taken by the Volturi to be used as a defense against the Cullens and the Wolf pack, all knowledge of their previous lives are erased by a powerful new vampire. Will they ever remember their family and friends or will they give their full allegiance to the Volturi. Leah/Demetri, Seth/Jane. Pelase read and comment
1. Chapter 1

It had been well over three months since the Volturi had bought their little war party to Forks. Everyone was finally beginning to find that little bit of semblance in his or her lives but the fear was still there that the Volturi would come back for the hybrid leech. No one was on edge more than Edward, Bella and even my Alpha. Watch of the child passed between the Cullen Family and Jake. Today Jake had taken her to the Cinemas to watch a new release while the Cullen's went out hunting. Seth and I were stuck patrolling the Cullen's houses and the surrounding area. I eyed the house from the river and silently hoped that one day I'd be able to call a place like that home.

_Keep dreaming, Leah. We're gonna be stuck on the Res forever. None of the houses there will ever look that good. _

_Shut up Seth! Just do your job and leave me alone. _I answered him annoyed that he had been eavesdropping on my thoughts. The one thing I couldn't stand about being a wolf was that my pack could hear and see my thoughts and in turn, I could hear theirs. At times there would be too much male testosterone coursing through my mind from the male wolves that it was like torture every time I phased.

_Whatever, I was just pointing out the obvious. _

I phased before he could continue talking and walked across to the other side of the bank where a change of clothes was piled in a neatly folded heap.

I was grateful to Alice for constantly providing me with fresh clothes, but I was equally annoyed that they seemed to be getting more feminine and brighter in color. After finally changing into the clothes, a silver and purple sequined shirt and black tights with silver slip on sandals I made my way to my beat up car that had been handed down to me from my cheap mother and her new boyfriend, Charlie, _Oh God, please don't get married! _I thought to myself as I turned the key to unlock the car. If that were to ever happen, I doubt I'd ever come to terms with the idea that my stepsister was a vampire, and a part of the Cullen family. A shiver went down my spine as I considered the outrageous idea, which I shook off before turning on the ignition. The car sputtered to a start, and I was glad that none of the Cullen sons were here to mock my car even further, especially Emmett. He had been kind enough to install a working radio, like he had done with Bella's old truck that now was being used by Seth seeing as Bella had upgraded to an Emmett Cullen approved car. At least it blended in at the Res, I thought sarcastically. Just as I was about to leave the house, I heard what sounded like an animal howl. I wasn't sure what the noise was so I decided to turn off the car and wind down the window. Seconds later I heard the same noise again, This time it was louder than the first, but it didn't last any longer than 3 seconds. Shock and panic ripped through my body as I realized that the howling was from Seth. Anger coursed through my body, and I could feel myself changing. Ripping the door off the car, I phased and ran as fast as my feet would take me across the river and into the forest

_Leah! _ I could hear Jake yelling through our link.

_Jake, I'm here! Dammit, I'm going to him!_

_Why were you not in wolf form when he first howled, he's been screaming for you, he won't tell me anything, can you see anything!_

_Kind of. I think his head has been covered, Shit! I just lost him, Jake! I can't hear him!_

_Dammit Leah, okay, wait where you are. I'll be there in a few…Leah!_

_I'm sorry Ja-_

I had done it. I had left my pack, again. I remembered the silence and loneliness I felt when I had left Sam's pack, and now I was in that same place again. But I couldn't stop, not now. I continued to run as fast as I could through the forest, dodging trees and even knocking through the occasional few. Moments later I was in the clearing. I could see Seth, lying in the center, in human form writhing in pain.

I phased back into human form as well and ran to his side. "Jake!"

"Leah, you can't be here! Go, now!" Seth said through his fits of pain.

"Dammit, Seth. Who did this to you! Tell me!"

"Leah, how nice of you to show up. You see Alec; I told you she would come on her own! She has far too much pride at stake."

Leah looked up to see Jane staring down at her, a satisfied grin on her pale Barbie face. To the side of her was her brother, Alec, the silent one who was wearing a bored grin. "Fine. Let's go, I'd like to return to Volterra as soon as possible."

Jane smiled before she lifted her blood filled gaze to some point behind me.

"Finish it off Demetri, we'd like to go home."

Before I had time to react, something hard knocked the back of my head with enough force to knock me out, sending me into complete blackness.

"Aro wants them both, alive, unfortunately." Jane said before lifting her hood to cover her face.

Demetri POV

I took off my cloak and draped it over the she wolf's unconscious body before picking her up. I walked over to the boy who was still fighting for survival. I envied him, I envied the pain that he was going through. I missed that feeling, of not knowing whether you were going to die or not. I knelt down beside him and maneuvered the girl I was holding before placing my hand on his forehead.

"Please," I leaned in closer for him to better see me as he talked, "leave her, just take me."

"No, that is impossible."

I stood back up, the girl positioned comfortably in my arms. I noticed the boy trying to move. He had a strong will, I'd give him that much.

"Felix" I said looking to my left. "Bring him." Felix simply shrugged his shoulders, walked over to Seth and picked him up, not caring at all for the boy's injuries. "Let's go! I said before turning to follow Jane and Alec as they disappeared into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's POV

They had been gone for more than two days and no word had been heard. Sam and his pack helped track the area all the way up to Canada. The Cullen's did all they could to help; the genuine care they showed for Leah and Seth was some comfort. I couldn't hear Seth's thoughts, which meant he was in human form and Leah had deserted the pack when she had disobeyed my command. Alice and Jasper had left to search the city; she really was upset that she couldn't help any other way.

Edward and Bella were seated with Renesme around the large dining table.

"It wouldn't be any good, you leaving on your own." Edward said, keeping his head down to focus on what Renesme was doing.

Bella looked up at me in surprise, "Your thinking of leaving?"

"I can't take not knowing where they are! Their trail led towards Canada, but Sam and his pack couldn't find anything! They were my responsibility. I need to go and look myself!"

"We're all doing everything we can, Jake. At least wait until everyone comes back so Edward and I can come with you."

"He thinks he'd be able to cover more ground on his own." Edward said looking to Bella.

"Stay out of it, Cullen!" I said to Edward. "I need to try!"

"Jake…" Emmett walked in just as Bella was about to speak.

"I'm sorry bro, nothing." Emmett fell onto the sofa, shortly followed by Rosalie who sat at the end of the seat placing her hand on Emmett's. "So what now? We can't find them anywhere and the only idea we have is that they were hunted by rouge vampires that are very good in hiding their tracks."

"What about the Volturi?" I asked looking at Edward.

"Alice has been watching their movements since yesterday. She hasn't picked up anything."

"And there is no way the Volturi would focus on two wolves when they could have had the chance to get any one of us." Carlisle answered as he walked in through the door with Esme.

"We'll keep looking, Jake, all of us," Esme said soothingly walking towards me and placing her hand on my shoulder, the coolness of her hand was a great help in alleviating me of some of my tension, "For now, you need to focus on being there for Sue, Charlie needs all the help he can get.

I thought of the urge to run out the door and not return until I had my pack reunited, I knew Renesme would be safe.

The front door burst open at that moment and Sam walked through into the lounge where everyone was. I could see the pain evident on his face, but I didn't want to think what it meant.

"I'm sorry Jake, I tried. I couldn't do anything."

I noticed Edward's face freeze as he read Sam's mind recalling the events. How Sam had watched from a cliff face as Leah and Seth were torn apart by an unknown group of vampires before being thrown into a burning barn.

Pain and empathy was plain on Edwards face. "They're dead."

Those two words sent me into frenzy. In moments I had Sam pinned to the wall. "Who are they, where did they go!"

"I don't know Jake, I don't know. I can't remember anything after that. One of them must have noticed me on the cliff and hit me pretty hard. I don't know what happened after that, there was no trace of them being anywhere, there was nothing."

Edward placed his hand firmly on my shoulder, showing me what Sam had encountered. I couldn't believe it, but it had happened. The impossible had happened; Leah and Seth had been murdered. I released Sam, who backed away as soon as I had let him go. "Jake, Sue will need you now. I think she'll prefer it coming from you."

"Come on Jake," Edward encouraged, "It wasn't your fault. We'll find the vampires who did this, no matter how long it takes. But for now, you need time to mourn. You need to think about Sue."

I nodded blankly, half listening to Edward. The images to Leah and Seth racked through my mind.

A small hand wrapped itself around my own trebling hand and I looked down and met the troubled gaze of Renesme. She smiled gently before showing me images of the three of us together, Leah, Seth and myself and the good memories that we had shared.

She removed her hand and I felt the emptiness hit me like a huge wrecking ball.

I realized that I wouldn't hear the sarcastic jokes of Seth and the bitchy serious Leah ever again.

Leah POV

My head hurt like hell, and I was tired and frustrated. Where the hell was I? The last thing I remembered was…was…

"Leah, my dear. Your awake." A pale man walked over to where I lay and smiled. "You hit your head pretty hard during training."

I looked at him in total confusion, "Do I know you?"

"The doctor said you might suffer from some memory loss. I'm Aro, your Master. But you'll remember me soon enough. Now, your brother is eager to see you and Demetri has been very impatient as well."

"My brother? Who's Demetri? I'm sorry, I can't remember anything."

"That's perfectly fine. You have another rest and I'll send for you when you feel more yourself."

I nodded in confused agreement. "Aro?"

"Yes, my dear?" Aro answered pausing at the door.

"I think I remember…I…I fell off the cliff right, while training with my brother?"

"Yes, you both took quite the fall. But all is well now. Try and rest."

"Sure." I answered before lying back down in the large, soft bed. It was moments before sleep found me and I welcomed it eagerly, glad for the release it gave me from my frustration at not being able to remember anything about who I was.


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't felt more confused in my life than how I felt right at this moment. After the guy who called himself Aro left, I went straight back to sleep not knowing a thing in the world about who I was or where I was. And now after I had woken, I had flashes of images that wracked through my mind, imprinting, unwanted into my memory. There were a number of people that I saw, a small blonde with a boy standing next to her with straight hair, a tall, fierce looking guy, three men sitting on what looked like thrones, another with short brown hair and then I saw another that stood out from the rest of the pale, red eyed people that seemed to spark a certain cord that drummed every warning system in my mind, vampires! Apart from the last one I had seen, in a way he resembled me, we had the same skin color, not that that proved much, but in his features, I could see glimpses of my own. On his right shoulder was a tattoo that was an exact copy of my own. Of all of them, he was the one that I seemed to have some memory of. I knew we shared some close bond and I knew that we were both wolves, but that was as far as my thought would allow me to go. Frustrated, I pulled back the sheets and walked over to the open balcony where the moon shone through. The air was cool against my hot skin and I managed to breathe in a fresh breath of air. I was surprised at myself at not reacting to the fact that I was a wolf and that I was associating with vampires. I had thought that I was meant to hate vampires, being a wolf. The wind began to pick up as I gazed across the city, bringing a cool draft into my room. I hadn't' really noticed until now how spacious it was. The large four-poster bed stood in the center of the room. There was a chaise lounge set on one side, two sets of double doors. One was open into what looked like a large bathroom with a centered bathtub; the other as I soon found out was a walk-in wardrobe, full of women's clothing, shoes and accessories. With a chaise set in the middle of the room. Back in the bedroom, I noticed a rustic study desk surrounded by shelves of books. There was a fireplace situated close to the doors that led out of the room surrounded by cushions and a small table where a sealed letter lay, unopened.

I ran my finger over the wax seal before opening the envelope. I sat down on one of the cushions as I read the letter;

"My sweet La Lupa,

Amoris vulnus idem sanat qui facit. You looked very peaceful when you slept that I dared not wake you. I will be waiting for you outside of the clock tower near the fountain; Aro has requested an audience with you. Seth sends his regards. He has left with Felix, Jane and Alec for London hopeful that the trip will help prompt his memory.

Demetri

_Demetri?_ Was he one of them? There were so many questions that I wanted answered. I walked into the closet and unhooked one of the cloaks that were closest to the door and checked myself in the mirror before leaving the room. Only when I reached the stairs did I realize that I had no idea where to go.

"My dear, your awake!"

I turned to see an elderly man walking towards me. My puzzled look seemed to amuse him because he smiled sheepishly, "I'm Dr. George Melrose. I've been charged with your care. Although, after the accident, I'm surprised you and your brother have made such a fast recovery."

"My brother?" his comment and the realization that I had a brother stunned me. There was a small part that seemed to have been tucked away in my heart that ignited at that very moment. Suddenly, I felt a great urge of protection for a boy that I could hardly remember. Sounds of laughter filtered through my mind and I was suddenly overcome by memories of the boy from my dreams and I in a forest, running together, dodging trees as we sped through both as humans and as wolves. Images of our moments of laughter and moments of tears imprinted themselves into my mind.

"My brother, Seth?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. He had hoped to be here when you woke but Aro had thought that it would be good for him to go with Jane, Alec and Felix to London. Only for a few days, two possibly, if not less. Alec and Felix do not like to stay somewhere any longer than needed. Were you wanting to go outside?" Dr. Melrose asked after a few seconds of my silence.

"I got a message from...uh, Demetri?" I said having to quickly remember the name of the guy who wrote the letter.

"I passed him not too long ago at the fountain."

"How do I get there?"

Dr. Melrose smiled genuinely before gently reaching for my hand. "I'll take you there now."

After walking with Dr. Melrose a short while, I glanced at him sideways before looking back to the roughly paved streets. "So why are you still human? You seem to know about vampires and you definitely know about me and Seth being wolves. What's your reason for still being human?"

"Why have I not turned into a cold blooded killer? Tiredness. My wife died five years ago while we were staying here in Volterra. I became distraught, drinking every single night. Soon I wasted all the money I had and was left penniless in a strange place without my love."

"But what does that have to do with the Volturi?"

"Ah. I was out one night outside a bar at the wrong moment when I came across what I thought was two love birds until one of them backed off and I saw the blood. Needless to say, I would have been his next victim had I not begged him to spare my life, offering him my services as a doctor. Not that a vampire tends to need a personal doctor. But, he took me to see Aro, Caius and Marcus and that's how I became the doctor for the Volturi. Usually, I tend to humans that the Volturi send my way…or you and Seth."

I smiled briefly in his direction before we reached an open courtyard where a fountain stood on the opposite side underneath a large clock tower.

"There he is, over there. See those doors under the tower."

"Yeah, thanks. Are you leaving?" I asked worried that I would be left on my own with a bunch of vampires, even if they were vampires that I supposedly worked alongside.

"I'll see you tonight when you get back to the villa. Don't worry." Dr. Melrose said before gently patting my shoulder and walking back the way that we had just come.

I sucked in a deep breath of fresh air that was surprising mixed with a honey and cinnamon scent that sent a soothing sensation through my body, helping me to relax. I made my way slowly around the fountain before stopping at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the door where he stood with his back facing me.

"I thought I would have to come and fetch you, La Lupa. You took quite a while in getting here."

I had a response ready but the words never managed to escape my mouth as he finally turned around and the light from the moon captured his pale beauty that caused my heart to beat franticly. Suddenly I felt as if he was the only thing holding me there. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as something I remembered voiced itself in my mind, something someone had once said to me, someone close, "_Gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, he does... You become whatever he needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."_

I knew in that instant, that I would forever be unconditionally bound to this vampire, that I would do anything to please him and protect him. That I would love him for all eternity.

He reached the bottom of the stairs before I had even registered that he had moved and placed his cool hand on my heated cheek. He bought his face close to mine and gently pressed his lips on my forehead. I breathed in his scent, honey and cinnamon, the same that I had smelt moments ago and leaned closer into his embrace. As quickly as he had embraced me he moved back, standing in front of me with a blank, calloused expression staring at me with a cold expression. It was then that the question surfaced in my mind, '_were we together before the accident? Did he already know that I felt like this?' _And then the most damning question of all '_did he even love me?'_

Translation:

Amoris vulnus idem sanat qui facit - love's wounds are cured by love itself


End file.
